Amor de dos adolecentes
by Akira Grit Akaku
Summary: Solo era un sentimiento, que poco a poco fue creciendo, solo eran dos chicos que poco a poco se acercaron. Ya no hay palabras para describir lo que uno por el otro debian de sentir, solo al final ellos dos juntos deben estar.


_**Amor de dos adolecentes**_

**One-shot**

**Por**

**Akira Akaku**

_**Algun dia veras  
>Y de mi<br>Te acordaras**_

Dan POV  
>No lo podía aceptar, no creía que fuera real.<p>

Pero si, sin saberlo, sin sentirlo, me enamore.

Shun Kazami, no lo podía creer, pero era verdad, me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

Lo peor de todo es que quizás nunca sabria si el sentía lo mismo por mi.

Nadie POV

Cierto pelinegro, hiba rumbo a su escuela, no sabia como sentirse, el dia anterior había terminado con su novia Fabia, ya que últimamente no sentía por ella lo que sentía antes.

Shun!-grito un castaño-amigo llegas tarde que te pasa?-pregunto halgo preocupado

A mi?,-pregunto viéndolo a los ojos-Nada amigo-dijo ebozando una sonrisa

_**Que por mi**_

_**Has de sentir**_

_**Lo que a nadie **_

_**Le querras decir**_

Hera una tarde tranquila y el castaño con el nombre de Dan se encontraba paseando por el parque y a lo lejos vio a su amigo Shun y noto que el estaba triste se acerco y le dijo

Amigo-dijo preocupado-¿Qué pasa? Te ves triste

Mi abuelo-dijo bajando la mirada-ha muerto-dijo al momento que unas cuantas lagrimas corrian en su rostro

Lo… lo siento-dijo dandole un abrazo al moreno-en verdad lo siento, pero sabes que cuentas con migo para l que sea

Grasias amigo-dijo apretando mas ese abrazo

_**Aunque no lo admitemos**_

_**Y solo lo pensemos**_

_**Sabemos que entre los dos**_

_**Hay algo qu escondemos**_

Shun POV

Lo e estado pensando, lo e estado meditando, quizás, solo quizás de el me haya enamorado,no se que decir, y no se si contarcelo a el, pero solo puedo decir,que de mi mejor amigo me e enamorado.

Voy rumbo a su casa, estamos juntos en un proyecto, pero, ahora, cada ves que lo veo, mi corazón empieza a palpitar y solo se, que su mirada no puedo evitar.

Estoy frente a su puerta, pero, no lo e visto y mi corazón ya esta a mil.

Hola amigo pasa-me dijo con su siempre sincera sonrisa, ni me di cuenta de a que hora toque su puerta.

5 minutos después esbamos discutiendo sobre el tema.

¡La segunda guerra mundial!-gritaba Dan

¡La primera!-gritaba Runo

Muy bien, muy bien, tomémoslo a votación-nos dijo Joe y todos votamos-Decidido será la segunda guerra mundial

¡Si!-grito Dan

Nadie POV

Paso el tiempo y poco a poco los chicos se fueron de la casa de Dan y solo faltaba Shun

Te quedas o que?-pregunto incrédulo el castaño

Si me invitas-dijo en tono seductor el moreno

Pues si te quedas-contesto del mismo modo pero acercándose levemente-y que te quedas o que?

Pues ya que insistes-dijo acercándose un poco mas

Dan, Shun se quedara o no!-grito la madre de Dan

Si mama-grito el castaño alejandoce del moreno-vamos

_**Y por mas que lo pensemos,**_

_**Y por mas que lo analicemos,**_

_**Sabemos que entre los dos,**_

_**Hay algo oculto **_

_**En nuestro corazón**_

Se encontraban en el parque como buenos amigos que eran, un castaño y un moreno hablaban y por casualidad salió el temas de las chicas

Ahora no estoy interesado en chicas-comento tranquilamente Dan-y tu Shun?

Bueno yo…-en ese momento se sonrojo-bueno hay alguien-al decir eso el castaño se sorprendió y sintió algo de celos-Es muy "inquieta", siempre ayuda a los demás y actuea antes de pensar

Bueno ahora que lo dices-comento el castaño-talves si me guste alguien, es muy "seria", tiene el cabello negro y ojos ambar y tiene un gran fleco

Ambos se quedaron pensando en las palabras del otro y un leve rubor creció entre ellos dos.

_**Y lo hemos pensado**_

_**Y casi lo emos desifrado**_

_**Y ahora talves alfin**_

_**Juntos nos veamos**_

Dan POV

Tal ves sea cierto el amor es ciego y la locura lo acompaña, porque me e enamorado locamente de mi mejor amigo, no se porque pero no lo soporto mas, ya no puedo aguantar, porque siento que mi corazón estallara si no digo lo que siento, en paz no podre descansar.

Lo e citado al parque, porque todo lo quiero aclarar, ya estoy apunto de llegar, lo veo es el,mi corazón esta a mil ya no puedo mas y estoy apunto de gritar

Shun POV

Me ha citado, estoy desesperado, aunque muestre tranquilidad, se que estoy apunto de estallar, lo dire, es lo que hare, aunque el no sienta lo mismo que yo, no podre estar tranquilo asta que el no sepa lo mío.

Solo le dire "Te Quiero y si no sentes lo mismo si quieres seremos amigos", asi eso hare.

Ya esta cerca se lo dire eso es lo que hare.

Nadie POV

Estaban uno frente al otro, nadie podía decir nada.

Amigo…yo…bueno tu…-decian al mismo tiempo

Tu primero-dijo Dan

No si quieres tu-decia Shun

Al mismo tiempo-dijo Dan

Uno, dos, tres-decían ambos-¡Me gustas!-dijeron al unisono

_**Ya lo hemos dicho,**_

_**Ya lo hemos confesado,**_

_**Nuestro corazón alfin**_

_**Ha ablado**_

Paso el tiempo, ambos chicos se volvieron amantes, solo hellos dos juntos,en un solo ser, cuerpo y alma.

No lo podían evitar, solo sabían que se amaban, y que juntos debían estar, aunque l tiempo entre los dos sea nulo.

_**Ya lo habían aceptado,**_

_**Ya lo habían confesado,**_

_**Solosm, uno junto al otro,**_

_**En un solo ser, cuerpo y alma**_

_**Se habían convertido,**_

_**Y ahora nadie nunca,**_

_**Los separaría.**_

_**Fin.**_

**Notas de yo:** Ok,bueno decidi hacer este fic YAOI, al principio hiba a ser normal, pero como fanatica del Yaoi, y como anteriormente lei un fic de esta pareja, que, debo admitirlo me facino me inspiro a escribir mi prmer fic aoi.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado esperare Reviews pero si no también.

Bueno Sayonara V


End file.
